Magnesy serc/02
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział II | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ II Lipcowe popołudnie lało słoneczne strugi ciepła na park w Kromiłowie. Gęstwiny drzew i krzewów zatopione były w blaskach. Na zielonych trawnikach spacerowały wielkie pawie. Rozwite ich ogony mieniły się tęczą jak trzęsienia zdobne w klejnoty. Ich krzyk ostry i przeciągły mącił niekiedy ciszę. Gruchające gołębie milkły po wrzasku pawi jakby wystraszone. Ze stawu okolonego gęstą rzęsą trzcin dochodziło monotonne kumkanie żab. Świergot ptaków umilkł, wszystko otulał sobą i przyciszał upał, którym dyszało słońce jaskrawe i pełne żaru. Drzewa stały ciche w tej gorącej kąpieli. W dużej naturalnej altanie pod rozłożystymi kasztanami leżał Rex rozciągnięty na chłodnej ziemi i patrzył pobłażliwie trochę a trochę sennie na swoją panią, która pomimo upału siedziała opodal przy stoliku, pod dużym parasolem w błękitne i żółte pasy. Parasol na wysokim kiju rzucał cień lekki na stolik i na sztalugi, przy których Kasia Zebrzydowska nakładała farbami rysunek, przedstawiający dwór kromiłowski, widoczny z daleka, spoza kwietników. Obok siedział Tomek Kostrzewa rozpromieniony, lepił z gliny konia z dżokejem, patrząc na piękną rzeźbę w marmurze stojącą na stoliku. Jasna czupryna chłopca spadła mu na czoło, oczy świeciły blaskiem szczęścia i zachwytu. Był pochłonięty pracą, oddany jej, wyglądał jak w ekstazie. Zebrzydowska często spoglądała na chłopca uważnie, badając postępy jego roboty. Zaciekawił ją ten domorosły artysta, widziała w nim zapał i talent. Odczuwała iskrę Bożą, ukrytą, ale wyłaniającą się już wyraźnie z popieliska jego bytu i warunków. Wykończając swój rysunek myślała o tym, jak kształcić Tomusia, jak zrealizować powzięte postanowienie, by temu chłopcu dać możność wykorzystania talentu. Zapaliła się do tej myśli, lecz rozważała trzeźwo, czy podoła zadaniu tak, by doprowadzić ideę swoją do końca, by zrobić z Tomka artystę, o ile jest nim istotnie i o ile talent jego będzie się rozwijał twórczo. Ale czy wytrwa w postanowieniu? Nic jeszcze chłopcu nie mówiła o swych planach. Tymczasem wzięła tylko Tomka do ogrodu jako jednego z ogrodniczków i po kilka godzin dziennie pozwoliła mu oddawać się ulubionej pracy lepienia i rzeźbienia z drewna. Dostarczyła mu materiałów potrzebnych, dawała modele a on wyczekiwał godzin pracy wdzięczny i radosny. W ogrodzie pracował, grabił, zwijał się jak mógł, zaprzątnięty jedynie myślą o swych lepiankach i wycinaniach z drewna. Marzył o nich w dzień i śnił w nocy. Gdy zbliżała się godzina oznaczona, był już zawsze dużo wcześniej na stanowisku i zabierał się do roboty gorączkowo. Kasia, widząc zapał chłopca pozwalała mu dłużej zajmować się jego robotą, co go uszczęśliwiało. Wolał to, niż czytać przed panią, gdyż dukał niemożliwie i wstydził się tego, bo wszakże uczęszczał do szkoły ale nie był zbyt pojętnym uczniem. Gdy wieczorem odchodził do domu, szedł zawsze z westchnieniem, oglądając się na dwór. Kasia widziała to wszystko i zastanawiała się niekiedy, czy nie postępuje fałszywie, bałamucąc chłopca. Czy to dla niego nie będzie zgubny wpływ? Co z niego w ogóle wyrośnie? Zadawała sobie i teraz to pytanie, patrząc jak spod palców pacholęcia tworzyła się podobizna dżokeja na koniu modelowana doskonale z marmurowego pierwowzoru. Kasia odrzuciła pędzel i paletę i odsunęła się z krzesłem od stolika. Na ten ruch Rex czuwający w cieniu kasztanów zerwał się i podbiegł do pani z takim impetem, że trącił głową stolik. W jednej chwili gliniana figura konia stoczyła się na ziemię i rozpadła w kawałeczki. Chłopak stanął zmartwiały, ręce załamał i blady patrzył na cząstki swego dzieła prawie ze łzami w oczach. Ale wnet oprzytomniał, rzucił się, zebrał glinę i całą tę bezkształtną masę położył na stoliku. Spojrzał na marmurowy posążek i rzekł z zaciętością: — Żeby z tego to by się nie rozwaliło bo ciężkie i twarde. Westchnął z pełnej piersi. — Chciałbyś kuć w marmurze, co? — spytała Zebrzydowska. — La Boga, a toż bym cheba oszalał z radości. — Na to trzeba się długo uczyć, to nie takie łatwe jak z gliny. — Tyło to, że inna robota, ale to samo po prawdzie. — Jak to rozumiesz? — Czy ja wim, ale myślę tak, że to robię ręką, tyło palcami, a tamto trza narzędziem, młotkiem abo dłutkiem czy jak? Ja zrobię pług z gliny a kowal wykuje go na kowadle z żelaza, to i z kamienia toż samo. — A chciałbyś takie rzeczy robić?... — Już by myślał wtedy, że la mnie cały świat! już by nic więcej nie chciał ino żeby tak wyrabiać z kamienia ot takiego jak ten — odrzekł z błyszczącymi oczami, wskazując na marmur. Pochylił się nad bryłką gliny. — Trza to zacząć na nowo. — Nie sprzykrzy ci się to samo lepić drugi raz? — I... gdzie tam, przecie to nie było gotowe jeszcze. Taki ten koń piękny, że muszę go zrobić. A to ci stało, kiej mur — patrzył z podziwem na grupę z marmuru. Glina to się rozpadnie i tyło, miętka robota! Westchnął znowu. — Czegóż tak wzdychasz ciężko? Zrobisz na nowo tego konia i będzie. — Co ta z tego? — A cóż byś chciał? — Czy ja wim? tak cości me rozpiera, że leciałbym gdzieś a coś chytał a sam nie wiem co i gdzie. Cości takiego we wnątrzu mom. Zamyślił się smętnie. Stara Marcycha Żulakowa gada na mnie, że ja niesamowity, czy jak. Rzekła, że trza me odczynić, bo we mnie złe siedzi i trza go wygnać, przez to odczynienie. A czy ja wim może i siedzi to złe. Ino że ja złego nie czuję, tyło czasem... — Co... czasem? — Czasem me coś dokucza jakby jaki ktoś drugi beł we mnie. Gdzieś ta mnie taszczy naprzód, niby na przełaj, wyrywa, że i nie pojmiesz, musi tak to i jest, że ja niesamowity. W szkole tyż mnie nazywają nieładnie. — Jakże cię nazywają? — Odmieniec albo dłubek, że to niby wyrzynam z drewna i lepię z gliny. Tak me przezywają a wyśmiewają, że aż czasem do bicia by się brał żeby już przestali kpinkować. — No, a nauczyciel pozwala na to? — On sam pierwszy się wyśmiewa. Raz to me zawołał na całą klasę „Tomek bzdura, lepifigura”. Wszystkie się zaczęli śmiać i tera tak me wołają: „bzdura, lepifigura". Cierzpliwie słucham, ale jak kiedy dojmie za wiele to... — To cóż zrobisz? — Spierę chłopaków po pyskach i tyło. — A dasz radę? — Ojej! niektórym poredzę łatwo a od tych co by mnie dali radę... ucieknę. — To widzę, że z ciebie zuch nie lada. — Ii... gdzie tam! Ja się ich bojam, bo oni chcą się dobrać do moich schowek i porozbijać moje lepidła. Jakby wytropili, że one som na norach to już i po nich. — Przynieś je tu, do dworu. Tomek zmieszał się. — No cóż, nie chcesz? — Tak mi się widzi, że już wtedy nie bedom moje własne. — Jak to? Twoje będą, nikt ci ich przecież nie odbierze. — Ee... na nory to też niełatwo dojść. Pani dziedziczka sama widziała. — Więc nie chcesz, aby były tu schowane? — Bo mi się widzi, że wtedy nie bedom takie moje, kiej som tera. — Tak lubisz te swoje roboty? — Lubię i nory lubię, bo to moja własna chałupa i niktoj o niej nie wie. A we krzach co tam rosną, tarniny i wierzbina, to kuropatki się gnieżdżą, często i zając się schowa. One się mnie nie bojom, znajom już, bo i jeść często przyniosę niebożętom to i one me lubiom. Chłopak rozgadał się swobodnie, Kasia słuchała go z przyjemnością. W tej chwili podszedł lokajczyk Jurasek i podał na tacy listy i telegram. Kasia chwyciła depeszę, przeczytała: „Przyjeżdżamy z Warem w sobotę. Krystyn”. Rumieńcem spłonęła twarz Kasi. — Pan dziedzic i pan Krystyn przyjadą w sobotę, czyli za trzy dni. Przygotować wszystko — rzekła do pokojowca hamując lekkie podniecenie głosu. Jurasek odszedł nie bardzo wiedząc co właściwie przygotować, kiedy cały dwór w porządku. Kasia wzięła listy. Jeden był od męża, drugi od hrabiny Mohyńskiej. Powstała od stolika. — Pewnikiem trza mnie już iść — rzekł Tomek zrezygnowany. — Siedź sobie tu i lep, skoro jeszcze chcesz. Trochę gorączkowo otworzyła list męża. — Biarritz? Skądże Biarritz! — wykrzyknęła półgłosem z niemiłym dreszczem. — Był wszakże w Ostendzie. Co to znaczy? Uczuła, że blednie. Zaczęła czytać: „Kasiątko moje! Stęskniony wracam do Ciebie. Ani Karlsbad ani następnie Ostenda, ani obecnie Biarritz nie dały wyników pożądanych. Nie czuję się dobrze. Mam wrażenie, że Kromiłów zrobi mi najlepiej. Tęsknię za Tobą i chcę być przy Tobie jak najprędzej. Za kilka dni wyjeżdżam do Warszawy, skąd razem z Krzysiem do Kromiłowa. Spragniony jestem mojej Kachny słonecznej i spojrzenia Twoich brązowych źrenic wymownych, w których zapalają się takie śliczne, złote iskierki. War umie je zapalać?... czyje zapali?... Pojedziemy sobie do Pochlebów, potem do Gdyni. Z Gaskonii na polskie Pomorze to niezły kroczek... Po kąpielach w Zatoce Biskajskiej do Bałtyku, to ochłodzi. Nieprawdaż? Nie pisałem dawno, gdyż ogarniała mnie i ogarnia nuda. Tu nieco lepiej. Towarzystwo liczne, międzynarodowe, dużo finansjery w dobrym stylu i w bardzo miernym. Pogoda piękna. Zatoka jak płat lazuru. Na ocean wypływam często, gdyż daje emocje, których potrzebuję, aby żyć. Muszę tu przywieźć moją Kachnę. Lękałbym się tylko, że Twoja świeżość brzoskwiniowa zanadto podniecałaby tutejszych koneserów urody kobiecej i byłbym narażony na uczucia zazdrości, mało mi znane w ogóle. Tymczasem przeto wolę być egoistą i upajać się krasą mego Kasiątka w zaciszu Kromiłowa. Tylko zlituj się nade mną i gdy przyjadę nie mówmy nigdy nic o twoim „fachu”. Niech nie widzę tych robót twoich, planów, rysunków, i tych wszystkich projektów, które mi Ciebie szpecą. Zaraz mam wrażenie, że rączki Twoje umazane są wapnem i gliną i czuję zapach piłowanego drzewa, belek, krokwi... o fe, fe! To nie dla mnie. Kasieńka jest cud mój, stworzony dla mnie i tylko dla mnie a ja jestem estetą i tych wszystkich „inżynierskich” tytułów, zaszczytów, koncesji itd. nie znoszę. Kachuś mój zastosuje się do tego, nieprawdaż?... Będzie wytworne, kapryśne, trochę leniwe i zawsze Warem upojone i Warowi oddane. Zgadzam się na energię tylko na koniu. Twoja giętkość i sprężystość zachwyca mnie przy tenisie, ale nie chcę ciebie oglądać dozorującą przy budowie jakiejś szkoły w Kromiłowie i tej tam kamienicy we Lwowie. Ach nie!... Zostaw to innym. Tyś mój wykwintny kwiat, niech będzie nawet polny, skoro na orchideę się nie zgadzasz, ale nie inżynier jakiś. Tego nie chcę! Ustroiłbym ciebie w peplum dawnej Rzymianki i w przeźrocza tunikę, przez którą twoje ciało różane niby jutrzenka rozpalające się pod żarem moich ust!” Kasia zgniotła list gwałtownie. Przeszła kilka kroków szybkim nerwowym ruchem i znowu rozprostowała arkusz. Czytając płonęła na twarzy jaskrawym rumieńcem, czytała bez tchu z biciem serca i silnym dreszczem podniecenia. Skończywszy czytanie przetarła dłonią czoło. Spojrzała na bogaty kwietnik w kolorowej powodzi barw, zalany potokiem złota. Kwiaty i trawy szmaragdowe dyszały upałem. Senne pawie snuły się wśród gazonów szukając cienia. Zielone sklepienie alei lipowej, roniło woń przedziwnie słodką. Grona płowych trzęsień kwiatów sypały się zewsząd oblepione ruchomą ciżbą bursztynowych pszczół. Ociężałość była w naturze i przedziwna sytość. Brzęk owadów zbierających słodycz z lip napawał sennością. Był zarazem wyłącznie melodią lata, i upału. Nasuwał pragnienia zmysłowe, odurzał. Kasia chodziła po parku pogrążona w kręgach swoich myśli, w których królował War. Czuła się teraz tak bardzo jego, że poprzednie zwątpienia wydały się jej dziecinnymi przywidzeniami. Goniła go wyobraźnią i stwarzała go takim, jakim był w onych dniach promiennych ich poznania się, dwutygodniowego narzeczeństwa, ślubu i niewypowiedzianie uroczego roku szczęścia. Jakże dalekie były wówczas od niej wszelkie refleksje na temat zmarnowanych ideałów i projektów studenckich. Przede wszystkim nie uważała ich za zmarnowane tylko chwilowo odłożone. Była wówczas pełna optymizmu, który się potem zaćmiewał stopniowo — i uporczywie. Czyżby teraz po dwóch z górą latach miał się na nowo odrodzić? Skoro wtedy mógł tak nagle i w tak niesprzyjających warunkach powstać u niej, może i teraz odżyć zasilony tą samą dynamiczną siłą uroku Wara. Kasia wzrokiem wyobraźni ujrzała ów moment swego życia, gdy po otrzymaniu dyplomu inżyniera-architekta, po uroczystości poświęcenia gmachu, zbudowanego wedle jej planu i pod jej własnym kierunkiem, znalazła się w Krakowie u kuzynki swego ojca, hrabiny Oktawii Mohyńskiej. Wtedy poznała Wara. Ten Edward Zebrzydowski, powracający z zagranicy, gdzie szalał przez dłuższy czas za księżniczką gruzińską, o którym była ogólna opinia hulaki i utracjusza nie zaciekawiał jej zbytnio. Mohyńscy niedwuznacznie przeznaczali go na męża dla niej. Rodzice Kasi również skłaniali się do tych planów, chcąc ją oderwać od „niepoczytalnych ambicji", jak nazywali kierunek jej pracy. Lecz ona wyraźnie niechętna tym projektom, występowała przeciw nim z tąż samą energią, z jaką broniła poprzednio samodzielnej pracy i z jaką dopięła celu. Zamążpójście w programie jej życia nie było pierwszoplanowym punktem, za wiele miała polotów i pragnień całkiem odmiennych. Wybierała się jeszcze na studia za granicę, żądna była wiedzy i świata. Nie kochała dotąd nigdy żadnego mężczyzny. Zdawało się jej, że jest zbyt trzeźwa, czy może chłodna w stosunku do mężczyzn a obca i daleka od wszelkich objawów miłosno-erotycznych. Uczucia kolegów studentów kierowane w jej stronę zbywała lekko, traktując ich zawsze tylko po koleżeńsku. Serce jej dla żadnego z nich nie zabiło żywiej. Wystarczała jej przyjaźń. Jedni uważali ją za arystokratkę, która nie znajduje dla siebie odpowiedniego rasą i urodzeniem, inni posądzali ją o brak temperamentu, jakkolwiek impulsywność jej, szczery i gorący zapał, energia, zbyt wyraźnie zaprzeczały temu. Więc nie była zmysłową — tak ją ocenili, pragnąc rozbudzić w niej zmysły i wyrwać ją z tej dziewiczości jej natury. Ale ich zakusy jeszcze bardziej odpychały Kasię. Zamiary matrymonialne rodziców i hrabiostwa Mohyńskich zbywała w taki sam sposób, z dodatkiem gniewu, że ją chciano powstrzymać od wyjazdu na dalsze studia w świat. Wbrew całemu spiskowi godzącemu na jej wolność, przygotowała się do wyjazdu, gdy nadjechał Edward Zebrzydowski. Uprzedzona do niego za opinię, jaką posiadał, wiedząco jego szałach dawniejszych i nowszych o jego parokrotnych zaręczynach, odnosiła się do tego światowca sceptycznie, a nawet wrogo. Drażniły ją owe swaty, których nie cierpiała. Nie chciała iść na wieczór wyłącznie dla niego urządzony i nawet błagania brata Krzysia nic nie wskórały. Uciekała przed Zebrzydowskim tym bardziej, im więcej się nim zachwycano. Po owym wieczorze u Mohyńskich opinie o Zebrzydowskim rozłamały się na dwie strony. Jedni twierdzili, że jest czarujący jak dawniej, inni a zwłaszcza inne, szczególnie panny i panie z pretensjami do asysty, oburzały się na niego, że jest niesympatyczny, wyniosły i chociaż świetnie ułożony, ale chłodny jak głaz. Kasia winszowała sobie, że nie biegła wraz z innymi na powitanie „tego lowelasa" lecz nie przyznawała się przed samą sobą, że scharakteryzowanie Zebrzydowskiego — chłodny jak głaz — zainteresowało ją cokolwiek. Pomimo to unikała spotkania z nim przez kilka następnych dni. Piątego dnia po wieczorze wypadł ślub jej kuzynki. Po tej uroczystości Kasia zamierzała opuścić Kraków bezzwłocznie. Na ślubie miała być drużką panny młodej z jej bratem, którego nie znała a którego oczekiwano z Wiednia, w dniu ślubu. Gdy po wszystkich ceremoniach przygotowawczych, w salonie panny młodej liczny orszak weselny wyjeżdżał do kościoła i formowały się pary, nagle przystąpił do Kasi jeden z panów, wybitnie wyróżniający się w zgromadzeniu, bardzo wytworny. Złożył jej głęboki ukłon, obrzucając ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Pod wpływem tego spojrzenia Kasia nagle stropiła się, po raz pierwszy w życiu i najniespodziewaniej dla siebie. Niskim głosem wypowiedziany prędko skrót jego nazwiska uświadomił ją, że to jej drużba Strzębowski, którego oczekiwano. On zaś ofiarował jej wykwintną więź róż i ładnym ruchem dość sztywno podał jej ramię. W milczeniu zeszła z nim do karety, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niewytłumaczonego wrażenia, jakie wywierał na niej. Jadąc milczała, opanowując się całą siłą woli. Wreszcie podniosła na niego oczy chmurne. Spotkała jego przymrużone źrenice utkwione w niej. A wtem głos niski, jakiś metalowy w dźwięku: — Mam wrażenie, że pani wyrzuciłaby mnie z przyjemnością z karety. Zmieszała się na nowo. Domyśliła się, że odgadł jej niepokój. — Gdyby nie obecność pani, sam czmychnąłbym z rozkoszą z tego krakowskiego pudła. Pani ratuje sytuację, więc nie uciekam z tej rudery, która zapewne w kwiecie swego wieku woziła gości na uczty Wierzynka. Wstydzę się tego wehikułu przed panią, ale wybraną przeze mnie karetę o kilka wieków młodszą od niniejszej, zabrano mi bezczelnie dla pana młodego. Kasia ochłonęła, nawet uśmiechnęła się. — Czy to dlatego miałam pana wyrzucać z karety? — Może nie tylko dlatego. Spojrzała pani na mnie tak okrutnie, że uczułem się zmiażdżony. Że zaś nie poczuwam się względem pani do żadnej winy, jak dotąd (prócz jednej, ale to znowu nie moja wina), przeto srogość pani ocknęła we mnie wyrzut sumienia, skierowany natychmiast ku tej landarze. Jak żyję nie jeździłem takim obijbrukiem i trzeba trafu czy fatum, że właśnie z panią... — Wszakże mnie pan nie znał, więc skądże zaraz fatum? — Owszem, znałem panią, że tak powiem w jej genezie przed poznaniem osoby. I to właśnie jest ów pierwszy powód, dla którego jak mi się zdawało, zirytowałem panią. — Czy to może ta jedyna wina pańska względem mnie, która jakoby nie jest pańską winą — spytała Kasia. Przytrzymał na niej swój wzrok długo i badawczo i znowu rzucił na nie niesłychany urok... — Co się ze mną dzieje?... — przemknęła myśl trwożna. A on rzekł powoli, z akcentem odpowiadając na jej pytanie. — Może?... I... zaczynam wierzyć, że teraz stanie się naprawdę moją winą... — Nie rozumiem pana! — odrzekła nerwowo, będąc pod coraz silniejszym wrażeniem jego. — Czy daleko jeszcze ten kościół — wyjrzała przez okno... — Znowu zirytowałem panią, co?... — Ależ!... Zajrzał jej w oczy z przedziwnym uśmiechem. — Zresztą co nas kościół obchodzi, skoro jeszcze nie nasz ślub ma się tam odbyć tym razem. — Słuszna uwaga! nawet bez niepotrzebnego zakończenia zupełnie zrozumiała — odparła żywo, dotknięta jego śmiałością. — No nie! Na to się nie zgadzam! Ale pani się gniewa?... Doprawdy? Znowu ta chmurka w oczach? Czy byłem zbyt śmiały... odkrywając od razu karty? Nie lubię niejasnych sytuacji. Jeśli w pani mniemaniu popełniłem niegrzeczność, bardzo przepraszam... Byłem tylko szczery. Pani raczy mi wybaczyć. Widzę, że jestem u niej na srogim indeksie. Jeśli tak rzeczywiście... bardzo mi przykro, że się pani narzuciłem a raczej, że mnie narzucono jako drużbę dla pani. Niechże w tej wielkiej mojej winie tłumaczy mnie to, że pragnąłem panią nareszcie poznać i dlatego skusiłem się przyjąć rolę obecną, trochę późno mi ofiarowaną. Ale nie sądziłem nigdy, że panią tym tak bardzo rozgniewam. W tonie jego głosu, poprzednio miękkim, prawie pieściwym, zabrzmiała duma i podrażniona ambicja. Kasia patrzyła na niego i zamiast buntu, doznała na nowo olśnienia. Ach, jakże on się jej podobał! Tłumiąc wrażenie odrzekła: — Panie Strzębowski, zdaje się, że my się nie rozumiemy. A może pan mię bierze za zupełnie kogo innego? — Strzębowski? — powtórzył ze zdumieniem. W tej chwili kareta stanęła przed kościołem, lokaj otworzył drzwi. On wysiadł i podał rękę Kasi. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale czuła doskonale wzrok jego na sobie. Usłyszała jak mówił do lokaja. — Karetę moją, która wiozła pana młodego podać przy wyjeździe dla mnie. W kościele szła obok niego wsparta na jego ramieniu i jakaś jakby inna. Sama sobie zdawała się obcą a za to dziwnie bliską jego. Nie mogła dojść do ładu z tym co w sobie odczuwała. Budziło się w niej coś niepojętego. Myśli biegły wichrem, plątały się, jedna drugiej zaprzeczała, wirowały jak różnobarwne motyle w mózgu. Szumiały jej w głowie natrętne pytania niezrozumiałe i bez odpowiedzi. Raz śmignęła myśl: Uciec od niego, uciekać z tego wesela. Myśl odleciała jak motyl, nadfrunęła druga. Jakie on ma oczy, co on ma w tych oczach... I znowu: A gdyby się wycofać zaraz, natychmiast. Przed ołtarzem, stojąc w szeregu pań z orszaku, Kasia spojrzała na niego, stojącego naprzeciw, pośród panów. Drgnęła. Patrzył na nią wzrokiem, który wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. Ale w oczach jego była jakby iskra żartu. Na ustach błąkał się szczególny uśmiech. Dotknęło ją to i podrażniło. Lecz cała jego postać, nawet sposób trzymania figury bardzo swobodnie z odrobiną nonszalancji, nadawało mu wyłącznego charakteru i przykuło oczy Kasi pomimo jej woli. Patrzyli na siebie długą chwilę. Kasia niemal z przerażeniem czuła się pod jego hipnozą. Zadrżała usłyszawszy tuż przy sobie szept jednej z kuzynek. — Jakże ci się, Kasiu, twój drużba podoba? Zaćmiewa sobą wszystkich panów, nieprawdaż?... Kasia prędko odwróciła oczy od niego zmieszana. Odpowiedzieć nie chciała. Na szczęście zrobił się ruch, państwo młodzi odeszli od ołtarza. W małym zamieszaniu przeszła z nim przez kościół, nie spostrzegła się, jak już siedziała przy nim w karecie strojnej, ubranej różami. — Na Błonia! — rzucił stangretowi, wsiadając. Chciała zaprzeczyć, nie miała sił. Rasowe szpaki ruszyły pełnym kłusem. — No, nareszcie znowu jesteśmy sami, jedziemy razem i trochę bardziej po europejsku. Odetchnął. Patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. — Tam kłóciliśmy się, tu mam nadzieję, że będziemy w zgodzie, czego bardzo gorąco pragnę. Ale chcąc uniknąć dalszych nieporozumień między nami, zacznę od pewnego sprostowania. Oto pani mnie posądziła, że biorę ją za kogoś innego. Czy tak? — Zdawało mi się, sądząc z pańskich niektórych słów. — Nie pani, ja nie popełniam podobnych omyłek. Zostałem drużbą pani ad hoc, tylko dlatego, by towarzyszyć pannie Kasi Zahojskiej. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Za to pani uważa mnie na Strzębowskiego, podczas gdy ja jestem Zebrzydowski. Ognie uderzyły na twarz Kasi, jakby wpadła w jakąś otchłań bezdenną a płomienistą. — Jak to, więc to pan? — jęknęła głucho. Spostrzegł jej wzburzenie i przybladł nieco. Ujął jej ręce mocno w swoje dłonie i przytulił do ust. — Tak pani, jestem tym, którego pani unikała od kilku dni, bardzo zgrabnie, lecz który pomimo to postanowił sobie zdobyć ją dla siebie. Postanowienie moje utrwaliło się dziś, gdym panią poznał osobiście. Ach! Pani mi przecież nie ucieknie! — zawołał chwytając głębiej jej ręce, bo szarpnęła się gwałtownie. — Panno Kasiu, pani wie, że przeznaczają panią na moją żonę od dawna? Czy to dlatego właśnie uciekała pani ode mnie tak uparcie? Nie przeszkadzałem, bo nie widziałem pani dotąd, ale teraz już pani nie puszczę!.. Nie! za nic! Patrzyła mu w oczy zupełnie osłupiała. — Przemawia pan do mnie... doprawdy tak... szczególnie, jakbym była zmuszona, czy zobowiązana ulegać owym... swatom... Antypatyczne słowo. — Och, nie swatom, ale ulegnie pani moim pragnieniom i swojej własnej woli. — Pan jest nieprzytomny czy ja? Bo już nic nie rozumiem — wykrzyknęła w otumanieniu. Pochylił się nad nią i mówił głosem przyciszonym. — Jesteśmy przytomni, tylko padł na nas czar naszego przeznaczenia. Jesteśmy oboje pod wrażeniem tej siły, która nas zmogła i... która nas połączy. Nie zaprzeczaj! Odczułem, widziałem wrażenie twoje od pierwszej chwili naszego poznania, czyli przed godziną. Moje wrażenie miało taką samą moc, spotęgowaną przez płomień, którego jeszcze nie znasz. Kasia siedziała odrętwiała i niema, jakby przykuta prądem elektrycznym. On całował jej dłonie rozpalonymi ustami, mówił do niej coś jeszcze, ale go już prawie nie słyszała. Urok jego ogłuszył ją zupełnie, nie władała sobą. Czuła ogień w mózgu i w całym swym jestestwie, chłonął ją, spalał, unicestwiał jej wolę do utraty zmysłów. Mówiła mu coś, ale nie pamiętała co, nie ocknęła się z tego stanu narkozy nawet wtedy, gdy powrócili do domu. Było już ciemno, nie widziała, kiedy zapadł wieczór. — Strasznie długo jeździliście państwo, myśleliśmy, że już pan wykradł nam Kasię i że jej więcej nie ujrzymy — mówił ktoś wesoło. Kasia widziała jak przez mgłę zgorszone miny pań. W tańcu z Warem doznała niepojętej rozkoszy jego obecności. Pochylił się do jej ucha i szepnął: — Ogłosimy dziś nasze zaręczyny. Inaczej niepodobna. Czy chcesz? — Tak. Tańcząc, wpadł z nią do jakiegoś buduaru. Na ustach swoich uczuła żar jego pocałunku. — To odwet za mężne władanie sobą w karecie — szepnął gorąco. Pocałunek ten wzbudził w niej płomień i pogrążył ją w otchłań szaleństwa. Pamięta jakie po ogłoszeniu ich zaręczyn zapanowało osłupienie w towarzystwie. Taka niespodzianka! Radość Mohyńskich, zdumienie jej rodziców i Krzysia. Pamięta gdy ją brat spytał, czy jest zupełnie przytomna, odrzekła szczerze „nie, ale jestem szczęśliwa”. Czuła się istotnie bardzo szczęśliwą. A teraz?... Pytanie to rzucone samej sobie zraniło Kasię. Ale myśl tę niebezpieczną odparła drugą myślą — dobrą i ufną: — pomimo wszystko jestem i teraz szczęśliwą. Zarumieniła się pod krytyczną analizą tej drugiej istoty, która była w niej, a której Kasia lękała się jak najsurowszego sędziego. W obawie krytyki tej drugiej, nie chcąc sobie psuć dobrego usposobienia zaniechała rozmyślań. Z miłych i łagodnych prowadzą one często do gorzkich i nieufnych... Kasia pragnęła zachować nastrój obecny do przyjazdu Edwarda, aby mu uprzyjemnić jego powrót. Dopiero za trzy dni! Więc już zapewne jedzie do Warszawy. Zebrzydowska spojrzała obojętnie na list hrabiny, trzymany w ręku, ale nie miała ochoty czytać foliałów, zawierających najczęściej różne morały, lub utyskiwania na ludzi i czasy. Wróciła spiesznie do domu i od razu wpadła w wir codziennych zajęć. Wszędzie jej było pełno. Konno pojechała do żniwiarek, odwiedziła folwark a spotkawszy na drodze stangreta, który objeżdżał młodą parę źrebców ze stadniny, kazała stajennemu odprowadzić swego wierzchowca i długo jeździła na wozie, stojąc i powożąc sama rozhukaną parą arabczyków. Był już wieczór, gdy zatrzymała wóz przed stajnią. Oddała lejce stangretowi i zeskoczyła zręcznie na ziemię. Bolały ją ramiona i drżały trochę kolana. — Pani dziedziczka to jak chłopak, z przeproszeniem wielmożnej pani — skłonił się jej czapką. — Ależ te ogiery ostre, niechże ich! — zawołała rozprostowując ramiona. — Ba — ba! toć czterolatki! Ogień im z pysków idzie. Jaśnie pan jak przyjedzie, to nie pozna tych piekielników. A nasz panicz Krystyn to już chyba ze stajni nie wyjdzie. Kasia uśmiechnęła się. Przyzwyczajona była do tego, że służba w Kromiłowie nazywała ją tylko panią dziedziczką, Krzysia paniczem, podczas gdy War otrzymywał zawsze tytuł — jaśnie pana. Wiedziano, że ona nie pozwalała się tak tytułować, ani Krystyn również. Oni oboje byli niejako dziećmi Kromiłowa. Edward był obcym tu i mniej lubianym przybyszem. Odnoszono się do niego bardzo życzliwie, ale trochę chłodno. Tytuł nadawany mu przez służbę oddalał go od niej jeszcze bardziej, lecz Kasia nic na to poradzić nie umiała. War nie dążył do zjednywania sobie służby i tak się jakoś utarło. Zebrzydowska odbyła naradę z rządcą. Wydała kilka poleceń stangretowi i ogrodnikowi i wolnym krokiem, zmęczona przejażdżką wróciła do domu. Przeczytała jeszcze raz list od Wara, zastanawiając się dlaczego ogarnia ją szczególny niepokój, pomimo że słowa listu podnieciły ją i poiły dobrą otuchą. Wieczór już był cichy i słodki. Kasia spacerowała po alei lipowej zamyślona. Dziwny dreszczyk niepokoju wniknął do duszy i dręczył. Księżyc wypłynął na niego, czyste jak polerowana blacha, o tonach seledynowych, które wolno nasycały się odcieniem szaro-błękitnym, coraz ciemniejszym. Budziły się glosy i echa nocne. Wołały za parkiem przepiórki, cicho cykały koniki polne. Z głębin gęstych drzew kwiliły żałośnie młode sówki. Przemykały się zdradliwym lotem nietoperze. Nieszporny rechot żab i ciche a jednostajne bzyczenie komarów było monotonnym refrenem pojedynczych odgłosów i pieśni lipcowego wieczoru. Zapach duszący a upoisty zboża skoszonego, którym tchnęło powietrze, odurzał Kasię. Nozdrza jej chciwie wchłaniały woń drażniącą. Rosło w niej jakieś pragnienie, tęsknota ogromna zdawała się rozwijać w jej piersiach skrzydła mocarne, by unieść ją całą gdzieś w przestrzeń ku szlakom rozkoszy i szczęścia. Była w niej świadomość tej tęsknoty, a nie było pełnej świadomości jej celu. Poryw jej serca, odczuwany wyraźnie błądził, unosząc ją ku czemuś co nie było realne. Odczuwała to ale nie mogła dojrzeć oczami ducha. Był w niej ogrom niepojęty, więc mu się poddawała biernie a nawet z rozkoszną uległością. W miarę wzmagania się w niej tej siły niezrozumiałej, Kasia chodziła coraz prędzej i coraz ciaśniej było jej w parku. Dusiły ją gąszcze drzew, straszyły cienie przepastnych alei. Zapragnęła przestrzeni. Zdyszana, łaknąca powietrza i jakby pędu, dopadła do bramki w sztachetach, szarpnęła ją i wybiegła na pole. Szła prędko w blasku błękitno-siwym po drodze, po rżyskach ostrych, po miedzach wonnych od ziół i drobnych kwiatuszków mlecza. Oddychała pełną piersią, kąpała się w tej roztoczy rzeźwej, pachnącej cząbrem, przesyconej wonią zbóż i rosy. Niosła się wskroś tych pól wiotka i chybka, tajemnicza a zwodna, srebrząca się w brzasku księżyca jak błędny ognik. Był w niej odmęt wrażeń nieskrystalizowanych, chaos myśli płynących przez mózg nurtem rzeki. I był w niej płomień rozpalający ją do żaru, który trawił ją i targał jej nerwy. A zarazem nieuchwytną mocą sprzeczności koił ją i przesycał jej serce zaspokojeniem. Zmęczona wrażeniami tej burzy wewnętrznej, rzuciła się na snopy pszeniczne, lekko wilgotne, pachnące silnie i zapadła w sypką, chrzęstliwą pościel. Był w niej radosny zachwyt odpoczynku i ciszy. Czuła jak ta cisza brała ją w swe ramiona i tuliła pieściwie i nasycała błogosławieństwem spokoju. Spokój spływał na nią powoli, kołysał ją jak dziecko umęczone szarpaniną i buntem. Czuła ten spokój prawie dotykalnie. Muskał jej czoło rozpalone męką niewysłowionej tęsknicy. Kładł się na jej gorących ustach pieczęcią słodką niby upragnionym pocałunkiem. Poczuła w sobie bezwład i upojenie, dosyt rozkoszy i cicho... cicho, gasnący żar. Zmąciła się myśl i odczucia wszelkie. Nasunęła się leciutka różowo-szara mgła, zasłaniająca metalowy blask księżyca. Pokryła sobą wszystko dokoła i stawała się coraz bardziej różowa, coraz bardziej purpurowa, aż zmieniła się w zaspę szkarłatną. Zasnuła, zasypała sobą błękitną roztocz księżycowej poświaty. Umilkło granie żab z oddali, tylko cykał konik polny w snopach pszenicznych dyszących rozkoszą.